


One More Round

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David's always up for one more round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Round

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for mustangcandi originally as a comment fic. She made a somewhat complicated request and I did my best to fulfill her desires.

Don had come to his apartment to yell at him. David didn't blame him. Taking Charlie into an area with an active sniper had been a stupid decision. It wasn't even a decision really. David just hadn't been thinking and Don told him as much. David agreed and somewhere in the middle of the yelling their lips slammed together hard enough to draw blood.

Don had torn at his clothes and ordered him onto the bed with a snarl. There was a bit of lube and no prep and David had screamed into his pillows while jacking his own cock. Don giving no mercy as he slammed in then finished and walked out.

David had walked funny for several days and as soon as his ass started feeling like it should again Don would show up and with a quick order David always found himself back on his knees.

At least until Colby showed up.

Colby with his big green eyes and farm boy looks had practically twisted his big toe in the sand. If someone had told David that first month that Colby was a virgin he would have bought it. Then David caught a sideways glance in the shower. With a quick order it was Colby on his knees. David never asked what part of Army training taught him how to deep throat cock like a porn star or spread his legs like a ten dollar whore.

And that was great. Colby had that tomorrow-we-may-die Army mentality so whenever David had an itch Colby was always there to scratch it. David discovered that stakeouts were more fun with a partner that loves to suck cock. At least until all that Janus list shit.

It was hard enough getting their partnership back on track, the sex just fell by the wayside.

And then there was Charlie, sort of.

David was confused. He was sitting on a large bed, in a nice hotel suite with several glasses of good wine in him and Charlie was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Explain this again?"

"It's Amita's birthday."

"Right?"

"And I told her she could have anything she wanted."

"Okay?"

"And I asked for you." David turned around. Amita was standing in the doorway wearing next to nothing and what she was wearing was sexy as hell. "You're my birthday present David, if you like."

David looked Amita over then Charlie who was looking damn fine himself and smiling like the cat with the cream. "Oh hell yes."

David was quickly head first between her thighs even as Charlie was sucking his cock with damn near as much skill as Colby. And when they all rolled over and he slid into Amita, her juices already running down her thighs, Charlie slid in with him sandwiching Amita between their bodies taking turns catching her screams in their mouths.

That was a weekend David would take to his grave with a smile on his face.

And despite what David told Colby he knew what was going on between Don and Liz right from the beginning. And when Don dumped Liz and went crawling back to Robin David couldn't help think that the man he looked up to the most was a bit of an idiot.

He'd met Robin a few times. She was okay, if you liked flat chested ice queens, where as Liz was a goddess with a Glock and any man would have to be a complete moron to let her go. And one night after a bad case and six beers he told her just that.

Liz had gotten a strange look in her eyes then dragged him home, rode him hard, and put him away wet. David had woken up in the morning with a bit of a hangover being stared at by Mr. Nibbles the hamster. Liz had been good enough to make him tea.

That night had repeated a few more time until the day he had to send Liz undercover and suddenly understood Don just a little better. How do you sleep with something then order them to risk their lives? The answer is you don't.

Nikki reminded him a little of Colby in those early days. Green as piss and already tough as old boots. Not that he would ever tell either of them that. And it didn't take too long before David caught the sideways look, a little smirk and a half wink. David had a feeling he would end up back down on his knees but she had Don's swagger, Colby's passion, Charlie's curls, Amita's breasts, and Liz's skin tone. David had a feeling she'd definitely be worth taking one last shot before leaving LA.


End file.
